My Protector
by RuNaWaY lOvE
Summary: She needed someone and didn't realize it. She had a strange powers of a Tsumi. She had to find herself and the one that has been protected her all the years she had no one, but the Eastern Royal family.
1. Chapter 1

My Protecter

Summary: She needed someone and didn't realize it. She had a strange powers of a Tsumi. She had to find herself and the one that has been protected her all the years she had no one, but the Eastern Royal family.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters in this story except for the ones I made up.

_Italic:_ is for thoughts and flashbacks, or for them growling and talking at the same time

"...": is for the people talking

Chapter One: Who Am I?

It was a dark and stormy night, rain was pouring, there was not one spot where the rain haven't touch, except the inside of homes. Everyone was gone, some of the demons that starts to go hunting at this time at night were in a hole or something that would keep them from the rain. Hail started pourinf down with the rain, it had become bad now, humans and demons would be stupid to come outside in this kind of weather. It was becoming winter in the Eastern Lands, people barely came outside at this time of the season. The Eastern Lord and Lady stayed in the castle all warm and cozy, under the fire or under their covers, in their beds. The cat demons that guarded the lady and lord was running in the rain to find food, but they had no luck, they were getting last minute meals before the weather got worse. They all went walking back to the castle when a faint cry came to one of the cat demons ears, she started running a different direction from the castle. She saw a basket with a tag attached to it. The other cat demons came running behind her, one of the male cats picked up the basket and looked inside it. A few month old baby was in it.

"What is it?"One of the males said

"It's a baby Ryu!"Azaya said in a soft excited tone

"Lets eat her!"Ryu said as he looked at his sister holding the child in her hands,"What do you think we should do Azaya?"

"Lets take her to Lady Yakina, she'll know what to do with her."Azaya wrapped the young one in her arms with the blanket to keep the child warm

"The lord isn't going to like this very much!"Ryo told her

Azaya and her two brothers Ryu and Ryo went walking down the path back to the castle, the wind was becoming eild, the rain and hail poured faster, they had to hurry. Hurrying back to the castle, the guards shut the gates and walked to the castle, walking in the castle, Ryu locked the door, Ryo walked to the dinning to tell the chief to prepare a small meal for the child and to prepare the mealls for the lord and lady. Azaya walked up the stairs with the child in hand. Walking to the door, she knocked and waited for an answer from her Lady . Lady Yakina said in a soft tone to come in. Walking in, she walked in to the room, she saw the Lord Grestfallen on the bed reading, and saw Lady Yakina sitting at her nightstand combing her hair.

"Milady, Milord, my brothers and I found this child in the Forest of Tsumi, she was wrapped in a blanket in this small basket."Azaya walked to Yakina,"It was too cold to let her stay out there, she would of died, with the rain pouring, and hail dropping, I wans't going to let her die."

"Give me the child Azaya."Yakina told her, Azaya walked over to her, giving the child to Yakina, Yakina grabbed the child and looked at her, she looked like a god, well actually a goddess, her eyes sparkled, they were like a dark blue color(I gave her blue eyes then brown),"She is not a regular child, she's...different."

"What do you mean Milady?"

"Look at her, she's different, Azaya did she cry on the way back to the castle,"She watched the cat demons shake her head,"That's what I had thought, this baby is a Tsumi!"

"A Tsumi...what do you mean,"

"Every hundred years, a baby from Tsumi village will be blessed with the power of being a Tsumi, that child will grow like we do but once she gets to an age where she starts to have these strange feelings she'll stop aging, and I know that will be when she turns seventeen or eighteen, I'm not sure, but this child is both human and a Tsumi Goddess,"

"What should be do with her,"Azaya didn't know what to think of the child, a Tsumi Goddess, her mother told her much about Tsumi goddesses, but she told her that they all died out hundreds and hundreds years ago

"I'm...I'm going to raise her as if she was my own daughter, she will be the next Queen of the Eastern Lands, the heir to the thorne."Yakina rocked the baby in her hands, the child was falling asleep

"I don't think so Yakina, that child...that human isn't staying here in this castle, she's gots to go!!!"Greatfallen said, walking over to his mate, he went to grab the child when he heard her say

"Sweetie she'll die, I cannot allow it, let her stay for now, when she grows she'll do what she wants, remember she's a Tsumi!"Yakina watched him nodd his head then go back to the bed, Yakina looked down at the child and said ,"You shall be called Rin."

Seventeen years later

RIN'S POV

I sat down in my chair in my room brushing my hair. Mother told me that she wanted to tell me something about where Azaya found me and why I have this strange power? I'm seventeen now old enough to court, but I don't want to. My mother Yakina and my father Grestfallen is throwing me a birthday bash tonight, I turned seventeen yesterday, but they decided to have the bash tonight. I got up from my stool and walked over to the mirror, mother gave me this beautiful new baby blue dress. It is wonderful, she got me these baby blue high heels to go with the dress, the whole outfit went with my eyes, the dress sparkled, I had these long gloves that stops at my elbows. I put on some light pink sparkling lip gloss.

I smiled in the mirror then walked to the door to leave, mother wanted me to meet her in the Forest of Tsumi, so I had to go meet her now. Father told me to hurry as I ran outside the entrance, my black horse Cokei was waiting for me, I had to hurry before the party started. Climbing on Cokei's back, he started running into the woods that lead to the Forest of Tsumi. We actually ended up in too many dead ends, but I didn't get it, i had always went this way to get to the forest, so why is it blocked? Cokeis backed away, and went the long way to the forest. It was alittle after dark when we arrived, mother was sitting in the tree waiting all this time. I looked at her jumped down when Cokei stopped. I climbed off his back and walked to my mother. Mother smiled as always, I have never seen her not smile unless she was mad, but that was once when I was younger Azaya and her brother screwed up.

Mother walked up to me, but when she was infront of me she turned to the Tsumi tree, it was a old tree, but it never grew, never showed any signs of oldness, it looked new, like it just grew.

"My dear girl Rin, it is time,"I nodded my head for her to go on with what she had to tell me,"you were found right here in this spot, Azaya, Ryu, and Ryo carried you home,"What was she trying to say,"what I'm trying to tell you my dear daughter, your not really a human, you are a Tsumi Goddess."

"You've got to be joking, Tsumi Goddesses have been dead for thousands of years mother, I can't be...how?"I was now scared I grew to be a goddess well a Tsumi Goddess

"Every hundred years Rin the gods bless only one, I mean one mere child to have the powers of a Tsumi, and the starnge things that have been happening to you, and the powers you possess is a Tsumi , there is no doubt about that Rin!"She nearily almost snapped,"I have known you were a Tsumi since the first day I held you in my arms, as the mother you have known your whole life believe me!"

"I...I...I can't, I'm not what you think I am, I live as a human, and I will die as a human..."I went running into the darkness, Cokei ran with me, I stopped and jumped on his back

Cokei was always there when I needed him the most, I had no friends, no one came near me because I was human, they thought I was disgusting, nasty, a disease. Humans hated me because I grew up with demons parents, I couldn't stand it. I never fell in love because of the situation I'm in now, demons and humans hated me, the only ones that excepted me was my parents, Azaya and her two brother, the castles workers, and the other royal family. No one took me as serious as ever, I had a power that no human or demons has, a power that could kill someone in one second. I didn't understand it, maybe mother was right, I could be a Tsumi, but that is impossible.

Cokei ran in the woods, I told him to go far from the castle, I didn't know who I was, nor did I know what I am. Tears fell form my eyes as we rode off into the darkness, I was missing my birthday bash, I didn't care though, I didn't derserve it. My mother and father tried, they tried taking care of me and did a godd job, but the problem is I didn't try as hard as I wanted to. Cokei came into the Western Lands hours later, I haven't been here in a while, I never thought I would come back here, but here I am in the lands of a demon man, a man that was a lord, a demon one at that.

It was dark and I couldn't see, I could see a dark castle, with many guards blocking the entrance, I got off Cokeis back, and grabbed his reins. We walked to the entrance, two guards pointed spears at me, and the other two had a arrow ready to shoot at me. I was scared but, I continued walking. One of the guards growled and told me to leave the castle, I was never to come here again. I started walking again, but he said it again. I was too stubborn to listen, I wanted to know where the lord was at this time of night, he could be at my birthday bash.

I felt chills going down my spine. The guards pointed, one of the guards let go of his arrow and shot it at me. It didn't hurt at all, I was protected by something, some kind of power, and it was ripping me apart. I growled, my nails turned into a set of claws, my teeth turned into a pair of sharp fangs. And for some reason I felt something trying to rip out of my back. A moment later, a pair of white wings came busting out of my back. I was now scared, somethign freaky was happening to me.

Tears fell from my eyes as the guards came running to me, I saw someone from a distance coming, he was the lord of the west, and his stupid toad servant. I killed two of the guards and injured the others. I had more tears coming down, but it seemed like it didn't matter. The lord came running to me, the guards backed away from me, I backed away too. My claws had fresh blood on them, I was ashamed of myself. As my tears flowed down my face, everything went back to normal, my claws became my nails again, my teeth went back to normal and my wings went back into my back. Mother was right, I am a Tsumi Goddess. The lord came running to me, I heard the toad say that she was dangerous, he meant I was dangerous.

"You truely are a Tsumi Goddess,"He said, walking to me, he saw the blood that surroundedme, I was scared, I killed his guards, and damaged them, I shook as he walked to me,"your foolish you know that don't you? My guards could have killed you if you didn't have this power."He took off his haori and put it on my shoulder, watching if I was going to put my arms through it, and I did,"Lets go!"

"I don't...need help of...a demon."I said, but I had only earned a growl,"I am sorry, but I ranaway for a reason, I'm not going back."

"You have to!"

"Why would you care?"I stared at him, we didn't get that far, we agrue over stuff that didn't matter, and he knew that

"I don't..."He turned and went to walk back into the castle, when he heard something coming from me

"Then leave me be, I don't need yours or anyones help, got it?"I took off his haori and threw it to his feet, then turned away, I whistled for Cokei to come to me, I saw Cokei from a distance, and ran to her, climbed on her back and headed north, to a small town of Kasasagi Town, I know he was watching me leave.

"Shino, Naka."Sesshomaru said then saw two females servants come running to him

"Yes lord Sesshomaru,"The two girls said

"Follow her, see where she is going, inform me when she stops for good!"Sesshomaru demanded as he walked to the demons stables

Cokei walked through Kasasagi Town, many humans looked at me, they had evil faces, their aura was different from a human, like a half breeds. I jumped off Cokei and walked to an inn, I saw a women standing at a inn waiting for customers, walking up to the women, I asked her if she could prepare a room for me, and a post for Cokei. The women told me to leave town, humans that were living with a demons or had demon parents aren't allowed in town. I wlaked away, climbing on Cokei's back, I told her to leave the town, I couldn't stand this, humans hated demons because they killed their families and destroyed their homes, but I was nothing like that. A single tear fell from my eyes, more came after that. Humans nor demons will ever except me, the only one I can depend on is myself, no one wanted anything to do with me. If my mother was right about being a Tsumi Goddess do you think that people would except me, or will they just push me away.

I heard of this lost forest down north, the northern lands was way different, humans there didn't mind if demons walked through the village or if they were associated with one. This lost forest was somewhere in the Northern Lands. I will take me a full day to get there, to the North, so I told Cokei since it was getting dark that we will stop for the night, first we need to find a clearing in the forest or the woods. Finding a small clearing, I jumped off Cokei's back and walked to the river there, it was small but it was big enough for my and Cokei. I gathered wood and tree bark, and other things that could help me to make a fire, I started one and sat next to Cokei, I gave her an apple that was in the trees, first I bit into it then gave it to Cokei, it was going to be a long journey so we were going to have to find food the hard way.

I knew mother was worried, but I couldn't go back. I know father was going to have search parties to come find me, so me and Cokei had to leave in the morning. I know Azaya was searching for me right at this moment, but it didn't matter, I wasn't going back unless I find out why I was chosen to be soemone that is more powerful then anyone else in the four lands. I need to know, I have the right to know. My eyes closed as I started to think.

"Where could she be?"Azaya said as she paced back and forth, she was worried, Rin hasn't came back from the talk that her mother had with her. Lady Yakina had already came back hours ago, but Rin never came back, Azaya saw her brothers run into the castle soaken, the rain was pouring in the Eastern Lands, Ryu and Ryo came walking to her,"Well any luck, do you know where she is, has anyone seen her? WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Sorry Azaya, the only one that has seen her was the front guards, they saw her heading west, passing the Eastern Boarder, she left,"Ryu said as he saw her face change to sad

"The only thing we can do is go to the Western Lands, and see if Lord Sesshomaru has seen her."Ryo saw Azaya's spirit rise,"What wrong with you sis?"

"She's with him, I can fill it, she might not be with him, but she is near the castle, I knew she has always had...had a feeling for the great Lord Sesshomaru!!!!"Azaya walked to the ball room and told Yakina that her and her brother were going west, since Rin passed the boarder, it will take her days to get to the Western Boarder

I woke up hours later, the rain was barely pouring on me and the land, I saw Cokei hiding under the tree, staying out of the rain I told her that she didn't have to go with me to the Lost Forest in the Northern Lands, but he insisted. Cokei was always there for me, so I had to be there for him. I told him to wait under the tree for a few hours while I go to hunt demons to get some food, so that we could leave in a couple of hours. Cokei waited for me, I had to hurry, I could smell Azaya, Ryu and ryo miles and miles away, they knew I was here in the Western Lands, I do hope Sesshomaru doesn't tell them that I'm here, I can't go back. I ran through the woods, and saw many demons gathering around once they saw me, I smiled and transformed, again the same things happen to me, claws got shapter and my teeth became fangs.

The demons smiled and started saying that I was a fighting type. I really wasn't a fighter, but if I needed to fight I would, no matter what no one has faced me face to face without dying. Three of the demons started running to me, I flew above them, A sword suddenly came into my hands, it was a spirit sword, comes and goes whenever it needs to. Those three demons were shocked. Hitting the floor, I looked at them and swung the sword, armor suddenly appeared on my chest. The demons threw everything they had, nothing hurt me, fire glowed in my hands. I threw attacks at the demons. Killed most of then, but two, they escaped, they ran like cowards. I fell to the floor, on my hands and knees I could smell the blood of those demons on my hands, again I was ashamed. My teeth went back to normal, but everything else didn't, I felt my wings folding back into my back, the claws never went away.

I walked back limping, I had cut my leg form the tree. The armor and sword disappeared when the demons died. I walked back to the clearing I left Cokei, but found she was not there anymore. I looked around and saw two girls sitting in the tree, then saw a shadow coming from behind the tree Cokei was at. The girls jumped down and wlaked to me, then the shadow came walking to me, I growled and warned them to give me back cokei and to leave. But they insisted I stay. The shadow came into the light. I was shocked at who is was. Sesshomaru walked from behind the girls and started walking to me. I backed up and growled at him to go away, but he came to back me into a corner, he didn't listen to me.

"Leave me be Sesshomaru, I don't need your help."Sesshomaru didn't listen, when I backed into the tree, I went to climb the tree when the girls came infront of my from the tree, and growled,"LEAVE!!!!"

"Foolish one...why should we,"Shino growled as she saw I jumped down, and flipped over Sesshomaru,"You won't escape girl,"

"Shino!"Sesshomaru called out to her, when he heard her response she gasped at what he wanted,"Take Naka back to the castle, I'll deal with you later..."He watched her gasp, she didn't move so he grabbed her hand and threw her to the side of him, watching her dust the dirt off her kimono, she wipped the blood from her lip and growled,"Disobey me again I will kill you Shino, I can deal with her myself!"I watched her grab Naka's hand and walked away

I didn't say anything, I just stared at him. None of us was talking, I went to face him when I heard him say.

"Azaya and her brothers are here, if you don't want to go back, you better leave now, I know Naka and Shino will tell her where we are, so go."He turned when he heard me ask where Cokei was, he said he was never here with me, Cokei left when they had arrived

"You had them follow me, didn't you?"I watched him turn to me, I felt guilty for some reason, I watched him nodd his head, I went walking to him, when I faced him, the anger in me was rising,"How could you?"When he didn't say anything I walked away. I turned around and looked at him once more and said,"And I thought you were different then my father, but now I see that your not!"

Sesshomaru was shocked by my words, I could tell by his aura, his aura was changing every second, I didn't care, he lost my trust already so why should I care? I walked away, I had to get away, Ccokei was lost within this land, and if Azaya finds him she'll know I'm here, and it's Sesshomaru's fault. if he let me be like I told him to, this could have never happened. I could smeel Azaya near, I ran through the forest, but I came back to the same place I had left Sesshomaru. When I noticed more people coming, I got my claws ready until I heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"Go now Rin, I'll keep her occupied, if you go north without stopping you will come to a waterfall stay there, but if you past the waterfall and leave that place keep going north without stopping, you will be at the Western Boarder, stay there, I'm coming back,"I looked at him then saw whoever was coming came forth again,"go now Rin, if you don't leave now Azaya will know I'm helping you."When I didn't respond to him, he ran over to me, grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the forest, but it was too late Azaya saw us,"Damn she caught up!"

Sesshomaru let go of my hand, told me to follow him, I nodded and ran right behind him, I can fell Azaya following close behind us, when I mentioned it to him, he only growled. We kept running for hours when we came to the waterfall he told me to stay at until he came back. I told him that I couldn't run no more, but he ignorred me, but when I stopped Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and told me we had to keep on going, but I grabbed my hand back. We had to stop, just because I'm not human it doesn't mean I can go on without food or water or even a long rest. Sesshomaru stared at me and growled. I haven't actually had a good rest since I left home, he had to understand. I watched him go ahead and asked if I would have listened to him and went on would he be okay, but he didn't answer.

_Probably, I have to remember he is a great demon, his father was the same way, but his father was the great InuTaisho, the only man that was a demon, but he still loved a human _I thought as I caught as many breaths as I could, man I was tired

Sesshomaru stopped and rested on a tree, if it hadn't been me he wouldn't have to gt me out of this situation. I walked over to him, I faced him and told him that after I find out what I need to know I would go home, instead of making him travel everywhere to get me out of the situation I was in now.

I had to think was it really important to know who I am then my family, the people that saved me from dying when I was just a baby. The people that helped me return to my senses, to become the women I am now.

I faced him once more, I decided to go home, back to my family as their daughter,"I've decided something,"I saw his brow go up in a question,"I decided to go...home, I'm not continuing this journey to find out who I am anymore, or who has been protecting me all this time...I think it is time to show my true colors."A tear fell form my eyesas I walked away, it would take me days if i didn't find Azaya, but even if I did I know she was going to lucturing me until we got back, I walked down the same road we had traveled on.

More tears fell from my eyes, I really didn't know why this was happening or why I was crying? I looked behind me and noticed that Sesshomaru stayed at the base of that tree. I can go on without him, can't I? No I can't, he helped me and now I'm leaving him alone. This land was a long walk, far.

_I can't go back now, I have no choice, I have to let myself go home. I can't continue this anymore, it's not right_

End of Chapter 

Authors Note: I know again I started a new story, but my other ones were hard to continue. I need some ideas for Unexpected Love, but for the Hating or Loving you I'm putting it on hold because I'm confused right now, and plus I have to finish the first three chapters of Inu Sims, and A Journey of Love, but the third chapter is almost finished so i will post it, then post this story and then when I got far with Inu Sims I will post that too. I have too many ideas so SORRY. I AM SO SO SO VERY SO SORRY. BUT BE PATIENT.

As for Inu Sims that is on a hold until my friend Sasha finishes the second chapter, she is on a block right now and I can't do anything about it so don't get mad at me

What Happens next. A small scene on what will happen in the next chapter

"I'm no human, I am a Tsumi, Tsumi's are no humans, they are goddesses and gods, I am a Tsumi Princess!"I roared at him, they went dodging the small attacks he threw at me, I used the fire that surrounded me and threw attacks at him with it

untill then thanxx

RuNaWaY lOvE


	2. A Day of Realization

My Protecter

Summary: She needed someone and didn't realize it. She had a strange powers of a Tsumi. She had to find herself and the one that has been protected her all the years she had no one, but the Eastern Royal family.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters in this story except for the ones I made up.

_Italic:_ is for thoughts and flashbacks, or for them growling and talking at the same time

"...": is for the people talking

Re-Cap

More tears fell from my eyes, I really didn't know why this was happening or why I was crying? I looked behind me and noticed that Sesshomaru stayed at the base of that tree. I can go on without him, can't I? No I can't, he helped me and now I'm leaving him alone. This land was a long walk, far.

_I can't go back now, I have no choice, I have to let myself go home. I can't continue this anymore, it's not right_

Chapter Two: A Day of Realization

CONTINUING RIN'S POV

After finding Azaya, Ryu and Ryo yesterday, we walked two miles to the Eastern Boarder, then ran the rest of the way, since it was getting dark and my mother and father would be worried if I didn't return home tonight, we decided to run home.

We made it home three hours later, it was really dark, I knew mother would be awake with father until I came home. So when I came through the castle doors, I saw mother running down stairs, she gasped when she saw me, I smiled as she ran to hug me. Father walked down stairs telling mother to quiet down, the servants were trying to sleep and he didn't think it would be polite to wake them. When he saw me his face changed from sleepy to happy, he ran down and hugged me after mother. Mother's tears sunk in my dress, she pulled away when she smelt something different on me. I did tell her a lot when on so I would tell her in the morning, right now we all needed sleep, especially me. I have to admit, I was happy I'm home, but in the forest running with Cokei or Sesshomaru that was fun too. Oh wait Cokei, I asked mother if cokei was anywhere around here, she told me that Cokei return a few hours ago when he saw Sesshomaru.

I smiled and walked to my room, telling my family that I will talk with them in the morning so I could tell them everything that went on. I walked into my room, I changed into this beautiful pink nightgown mother just order for me. The nightgown was long, it had red cherry blossoms, and these golden leaves that fell like the cherry blossoms. The golden leaves reminded me of Sesshomaru, the way he looked at me with those golden eyes of his, which were mixed in with a amber color. unlike others I noticed the amber color in his eyes. I washed away the memory of him from my mind for now, I walked to my bed, turned off my light an layed down, I needed a lot of sleep.

Closing my eyes in sleep, I let my self give in until tomorrow.

Waking up the very next morning, I stretched and got out of bed. I got up and walked out of the room, I went walking down to mothers and fathers chambers, the door was cracked open, I peaked in and saw no one in the room, so i went to wlaked down to the dinning. I saw mother and father talking to these two demons, they looked like brothers, the one by mother had a clean white kimono on, a blue sash that tied up from the front, these huge black boots. He had long white hair, and these blue eyes, I could tell they were mixed with a grey color. On his left eye there was this bloody scar, it looked fresh, like it was just made. The other on that sat next to father, looked just like the other one, but he had dark green eyes, and he had a scar on his right eye, they were almost identical. And he was wearing a black kimono with purple sash that was around his waist.

I smiled at my parents, then turned to the demons and growled lightly, like no one heard it, and no one did. I went ot turn when my mother told me to sit. We ate in silent, mother knew I hated strangers that I have never met. When breakfast was done, I walked to my room, I had wonder what those demons were here for. All I know is that they aren't staying. I changed into this fancy purple dress, mother had also just ordered this and a few other dresses that she thought were my type. the dress was long, it had armor that went with it, I had a new black with white lining breast armor that went over my chest, a sash held it in place around my waist, the sash was a dark purple mixed in with black squares. I walked to my nightstand and brush my silky black hair, I tied it with this black ribbon, I put my hair in a high ponytail.

After that I walked out of my room and smelt those demons still somewhere insisde or outside the castle. I started walking fast down stairs, and walked outside and saw mother talking to those demons again, father was play fighting with Ryo. i walked to the garden where mother was, Azaya smiled at me as I sat down next to her. I started talking to her when mother started talking to me.

"Rin darling, this is the Death Brothers."I looked at her weird, but then she said,"They aren't really...like...okay someone just called them that wehn something happen to their village, and the villagers blaimed them."

I still looked at her, then mother started talking again.

"Anyways that's Kimbei, the young one,"I waved, but never said anything, she pointed to the one known as Kimbei , then said,"and this is Kimbei's older brother Yobei."She pointed to him and smiled, I waved again

"Nice to meet you!"I said, but really it wasn't nice to meet them, I still didn't like them

"Kimbei, Yobei can you excuse us for a moment, I have to discuss something with Rin?"Mother pulled to the side where no one could hear us talking, but father,"Rin darling, I have something to tell you, Yobei has...has asked for your hand in marriage, isn't it exciting?"

"No, I am not marrying that...that demon...not to critcize him, but I don't trust him, nor do I know him."I told her, turning my back to her, I heard her say

"Darling, it's not like I want you to marry soemone you don't know, but it is time you should consider youself as a wife or even a mate!"She nearily said in a high tone, I shook my head,"Rin I'm just trying to help you, can you promice you will sleep on it, try to think of what he is going to give you...a home, children..."

"CHILDREN! I don't think so, I'm not going to sleep on it either, I'm not marrying that demon, that death brother, you can forget about it, because I'm not marrying him!!!"I shouted at her, then ran into the room, everyone looked at me, including him

I ran to my chambers in tears. How could she? Why would she? I mean, I know she is trying to help me, but really if she wanted to help me, she would consider someone I love, wait for me to think of a reason to get married or become someone's mate. I walked to my balcony and looked down, I saw Yobei and Kimbei circling around, as if they were waiting for something to happen or waiting for me to say yes to his answer, but I have already deecided that I'm not marrying him. I started thinking, someone I love...I felt bad that I screamed at my mother, but it was wrong to let that Yobei to say he wanted my hand in marriage. I can't believe it, I was disgraced, he was nasty, a devil, and by the way, I know he did something to that village of his, he would have never got that bad name Death Brother, pathetic.

I started to think, I had fun yesterday, I wonder if mother or father will ever let me go back to the Western Lands. I had also wonder about what Sesshomaru did to Shino for disobeying him, and that girl Naka, she was with them. Was he going to punish them to death? Or let them die a painful death?

I remembered the color of his eyes from when he looked at me the first time, they were so...so beautiful, like himself. Hey what am I saying, I can't think of him that way. But I don't lie, he was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that. An image of him hung in my mind, I smiled as I started thinking about him more. When he looked at me last night was that...it couldn't be, he was a demon lord, the great lord of the western lands, the son of the great InuTaisho. I heard sotries about him and his father, that Sesshomaru wanted his father's title, but his father said no, not until it was his time to be the lord, so Sesshomaru wanted to kill his father if he didn't give him the titled. But I knew those foolish stories were fake, I knew he was not a guy that will do tht kind of stuff. But then again I did say he was just like my father, caring only about my safety and sending people to go after me, to follow me.

I was mad about that, I was mad at him, not thinking it would come to this, I never thanked him for helping me in the woods, for punishing Shino when she disrespected both of us. Lead me down to the Western Boarder, to help me get away, but I was foolish to think I could find what I wanted to know, to know who i really am, but that didn't go all so smoothly. That was the reason why I left, the reason was, because I left without no reguards oh what I was going to find out, or how my parents were going to take this.

Sesshomaru helped me with everything, to get away, to make sure I was okay when I killed his guards. I could still smell his scent on me, when he put his haori around my shoulder, I never wanted to take it off, but I did. he was different from other demosn, like my father, he was kind and gental, well to me he is, I know about his half brother Inuyasha, or to others. People can't see it, but I could, he was like my father, yes, but he did it so I didn't cause trouble, or get in trouble or even get hurt. He treated Inuyasha wrong because he was a half demon and because of his human mother, Sesshomaru's father forgot all about his father and went after Izayoi, that made him mad, I know it did. I have demon parents, and i'm not even demon myself, I am known as the Tsumi Goddess, as A Tsumi princess, someone special.

I looked over my future land when I noticed a familar scent. Did he come to the Eastern Lands? Was he really here? I ran to the bathroom, took a shower, and got out, I changed into a familar dress like the one I was wearing, I grabbed these purple heels and put them on. I ran out of my room and down the hall. Everyone looked at me, they could smell the sweet coconut scent, which was mixed in with this milky cream I just bought a few weeks ago. I ran to the stables, the Death Brothers were looking at me, then Yobei came running to me, and asked if he should accomany me that's when I said no to his offer. I grabbed Cokei's reins and dragged him out of the stables. I climbed on his back and told him to go down north. He was here, I know he was, I smell him. I stopped at a waterfall, I could smell him here, but he wasn't here. I got off Cokei's back, I tied him to a post that was by a tree near the river.

I signed as I went walking back over to Cokei, when I felt a light breeze coming from a different way, I looked behind me and there I saw Sesshomaru with this smile on his face. He went walking to me, I smiled and met him half way. At first it felt weird to be close to him like this, but I soon got used to it. He asked me why did I leave the castle. That's when I told him, that I thought I smelt fire that was down this way. I lied, yes I did, but I did it for a great reason. That's when he leaned down to me and said he smelt a lie coming from my mouth. I knew he could smell the lie coming from miles, so I wondered if he knew the real reason I came here. Sesshomaru grabbed my hand in his , squeezing my hand, after that he let go of my hand. I started to hear a small howl coming from the castle, I told Sesshomaru that I had to go, but he said that he was going to the castle to warn us about the attacks that have been going on for days. He also said he would have said something to me back in the Western Lands, but he thought that I would think I could handle the attacks.

We both walked back to the castle, when I saw Azaya running to me, she was worried. I looked at her, she started to speak, but it was way to fast, I heard alittle, but not the rest, so I told her to tell me when I got back to the castle, but she said that the castle was under attack. Fury formed in my eyes, my blood was beganing to boil, my blood was becoming violent. I raced down to the castle with Sesshomaru and Azaya running behind me, Cokei ran behind them, then came beside me. I told him to go and hide in the wood while I did something about the stables, but that's when I realized that Bella and young Hiarkri was in the stable, they were his family. I first ran to the stables that were set on fire, I saw Bella curled up in a corner with Hiarkri behind her coughing, I grabbed their reins and pulled them out of the stables, I had Cokei guide them back to the water fall.

I started to the castle, there I saw those deivlish brother Yobei and Kimbei throwing attacks on the servants. I started to them, when I saw a smile creep on Yobei face, Kimbei left and went to finish off the servant in the inside. Yobei walked up to me and told me that if i considered him as my mate, him and his brother would stop this attack, but I turned him down once more. He roared and slammed me into the castle's outside wall. I got up and transformed fully, my eyes glowed in a crimson red color, fangs started to grow, my claws were getting longer and much sharper. My hair went down to my waist, it had tooken my ribbon out of my hair. I had armor appear on my shoulder, it had sharp spikes. A sword, daggers and mini knives were found in the sheaths of where they go. Fire went around me, it burned, but I couldn't feel it, it was apart of my transformation.

Yobei looked at me, and disliked the idea that I had transformed,"Your not human, but you look..."Yobei whispered, it was faint but it was loud enough for me to hear. My wings started to bust out of my back, it came out withouut ruinning my dress

"I'm no human, I am a Tsumi, Tsumi's are no humans, they are goddesses and gods, I am a Tsumi Princess!"I roared at him, they went dodging the small attacks he threw at me, I used the fire that surrounded me and threw attacks at him with it

Sesshomaru watched from a distance, Azaya was inside gathering the rest of the servants, and to find my mother and father, Sesshomaru came running to me when I fell over, and when he threw me against that wall again. Helping me up, he saw that I changed completely, I wasn't the women he helped in the forest of his land. Grabbing my hand, he dragged me out of battle, and told me to snap out of it. He knew I was mad, everyone could see it. Yobei went to hit me off guard, when I flipped Sesshomaru to the ground, and told him to stay out of this, it was my battle. I saw Azaya running out of the castle with my mother, my father was still in there. I ran from battle and ran into the castle, the entrance was becoming blocked so I flew to the top of the building, there I saw father stuck under a rock. I ran over to him, and helped him from under the rock.

Meanwhile, Yobei followed me on the roof of the castle, I was thrown against the hard rock, next to father, I stood infornt of him, just in case Yobei tried to throw attacks on him. When Yobei went to throw another attack I growled and closed my eyes. Realizing what this had begun because I didn't want to marry Yobei, I had my mind on another, I didn't love Yobei nor will I, I don't know him so I shouldn't have to marry him. I really loved...I loved Sesshomaru, it was weird I know, but I do know that he knows. I know he knew that I have had feelings for him for quite some while. I know I said I never really loved anyone, but he was different, he cared, unlike others. Take Yobei for an instance, I bet he only wanted me to get in bed with him, not knowing that I wouldn't, YUCK. Sesshomaru was way different.

As I felt Yobei attack, it never hit me or father, something blocked it, or may I say someone. I looked up and saw sesshomaru standing infront of us, with Tokijin in hand, he was growling at the demon Yobei. I smiled as I went to get up, but Sesshomaru told me to stay down. I noticed father's breathing was becoming slower. I went to see what was wrong with him, when I noticed that he was cold, his forehead was becoming rather cold. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru push Yobei off the roof, before he jumped down to finish him, he walked to me, gave me his haori once more, and told me to wrap myself around it, and to get my father out, gte him to the ground so the servants that are left to help him and to care for his wounds. I nodded, put my arms through his haori, then dragged father to the edge, I helped him up, and told him that he had to hold onto me.

I flew down and left the servant heal him, care for him, as I watched Sesshomaru fight with both Yobei and Kimbei. I cast a small spell on the Death brother, the spell was asleeping spell,after once hit, the brothers fell into a deep slumber. They fell over to the ground, I noticed Sesshomaru walked away from the bodies, I went running to him and told him to finish them. he said no. He told some of the servants that wasn't helping my father to carry those two down North, to take them to the Northern Lands. I told him that it was crazy not to kill them, he should of, if he didn't they will just keep comign after me, and the castle, until he got what he wanted. Sesshomaru ignorred my protest, I transformed back into my regular form, I was getting sleepy myself, I helped mother and Azaya carry father into the ruined castle.

After a few weeks the castle was agaain neat and tidy. Nothing looked damage except for the outside, it was ruined, nothing could fix the broken walls unless we worked really hard and worked until our hands came off. It would take weeks. Sesshomaru came by every so and so, warning us about small things, but things that mattered, like just last week two demons came after the castle, we killed them, but it was small, so there was a big deal against it. He told us that he would come to warn us about everything that has happened to the other lands and what was coming our way, to prepare us. I do think he was mad at me for every stupid thing I did wrong, but I ignorred it, it wasn't worth fighting over.

A few months went by, week by week Sesshomaru came over, sometimes to warn me, but other times he just chilled with me. A stronger connection grew between us, I wondered after a while, did he know that I had strong feelings for him? As he came and go day by day it grew, we grew. We barely talked now, he just wasn't talking to me anymore, so when Azaya told me that he was here, I never came down, I had no reason to no more, we didn't talk so why should I come down and be ignorred? I needed more, I didn't deserve being ignorred. Mother thought I was sick when I never come down anymore, unless I was going to pratice, or if I came down to eat ot feed the horses. Was I tearing away from my family? Did I ignore them because I was tearing away? I don't know anymore, nor did I want to know.

Weeks came by, now I was barely coming out, Azay checked on me and talked with me when I never came down. She didn't come to get me when Sesshomaru came anymore, she knew I was heart broken, but she didn't knwo why i was heart broken. Mother and father came to see me today, they said that they had more suiters coming, human ones today. they came to the small Village of Akeibai. I refused to see them. Mother said I had to marry before my eighteen birthday, but what she didn't know wwas that I was wasn't ready to marry yet. Father told me to keep my head up, if I thought someone or something was up top something don't do anything that you know will endanger me. It's not that I thought something was going to happen, but why now, why was suiters coming now to ask to marry me. Somethign was up.

Days went by, more and more suiters came, I scared them away, most of the human were afraid of me. The demons kept coming by, I told them that I have found my match, and they went to mother to see if it was true, mother said no, but she did say that there was no reason to coem back now, I just wasn't going to marry them. Something must have been wrong with me since the battle with the Death Brothers Yobei and Kimbei, I didn't act like this before, I started after I realized what I truely want, and who I truely love.

End of Chapter 

Author's Note: There we go, that's the second chapter. Okay I know it is off alittle, but that is just my way of writing, the next chapter will be up in a few days, this story is easy for me to write because I'm being my self when writing it, I don't have my characters doing all this stuff they don't need to do.

Anywho thanks for reading and reviewing. I first like to thank everyone for reading it, and I really like to thank my family foe helping me with my creative skills. Thanks all of YOU!!!!!!!!!

What Happens next. A small scene on what will happen in the next chapter

untill then thanxx

RuNaWaY lOvE


End file.
